


【Flo萨】密语

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 萨列里大师不可告人的秘密。





	【Flo萨】密语

**Author's Note:**

> bitch！salieri！  
bitch！salieri！  
bitch！salieri！  
重要的事情说三遍，天雷OOC，天雷OOC，天雷OOC  
内含有女士内衣，道具，自慰情节请务必注意避雷  
另外其中的第二人，即大师的“支配者”，并没有写明是谁，您可以待入任何人，甚至有可能只是大师心理幻想的具象化。

“......就是这样，陛下。”萨列里微微弯腰示意，仪态得体。  
“知道了，届时为我准备好位置。不过萨列里大师，您还好吗？我看您从方才开始脸色就有些奇怪。”  
“是的，陛下，十分抱歉。只是前些天不小心着凉了，但还是请您允许我今日提前离席。”  
“无事，”约瑟夫二世慷慨地一挥手，“我期待您后天的指挥，在那之前希望能您将自己调整到最好的状态。”

》》

萨列里与众人打好招呼之后就退出了房间，不忘与带着担心表情的罗森博格点头示意。

最好的状态。

萨列里下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

他今日出门并没有叫车夫同行，即便从萨列里宅到美泉宫着实有些距离——如果他住在自己家里的话。

萨列里穿上斗篷，带着兜帽，熟练地穿梭在小巷里，丝绒布料上沾染了世俗的灰尘。他走的很快，像是生怕有人认出自己，认出那个高高在上的宫廷乐师长竟走在这等肮脏的地方。

直至推开老旧的门板他才安下心来。屋内异常的昏暗，明明是白天却拉着窗帘舍弃大好阳光，转而用几根廉价的香烛替代。不过萨列里知道，自己的价值也许还抵不上那些蜡烛。

“我的好大师，您回来了。”摇曳的光线中支配者开口了，他慵懒地半躺在沙发上，招手要萨列里凑近些，“告诉我，您有好好听我的话吗？”

“先生...”萨列里小声地嘀咕，袍子和外套进门时放在玄关，他企图解掉领花，急切地要展示什么。要是被同僚见了，一定会讶于乐师长现在的失态。他和刚刚在约瑟夫面前完全不一样了，呼吸粗重又带着颤抖，原本略微泛红的面颊已经将深色晕染到耳廓，眼神却是炽热的。

“停下。”那人说，“从下面开始检查。”

“遵命，先生。”萨列里的呼吸一滞，放开被折磨的摇摇欲坠的昂贵领花，转而脱下裤子。

像是被咬掉外壳的泡芙，可可脆皮剥落后白皙的香草奶油就掉下来了。这时才发现那奶油里也是掺着巧克力的——黑色的蕾丝包裹着他丰腴的臀肉，阴茎挺硬，被一根同色的细丝带绑住末端——但他已经湿透了，前后都是。

他顺从的张开腿，任由“主人”随意且粗暴地探进他的肠道，勾着铁环扯出了被穴肉吞吃到深处的肛塞，换来乐师一声短促的呻吟。

“您这是高潮了多少次，就用后面，用这个没意思的玩具？”可怜的小东西被随手扔到地上，掉进不知道哪个阴暗角落，“我记得出门的时候是刚刚好抵在您的敏感点上的，为什么现在进的这么深？”

衣着整齐的人饶有趣味地看着萨列里，扯了扯固定长袜的吊带:“还是说，您摇着屁股去勾引皇帝了？或者不仅仅是皇帝，而是在场的所有人。像这样脱掉裤子，给他们看，宫廷乐师长定制的礼服下面穿着女式色情内衣，后头还含着东西。然后让他们操您，您跪下来去含他们，吃不下的就用手，最后射的您满身都是，您还得礼貌地跟他们说'谢谢招待'，是不是？小婊子。”

“不...我是属于您的东西。”萨列里在说到最后两词时咽了口唾液，他口干舌燥。

“那您得亲口告诉我，为什么您湿成这样子。”

“我只是，”他顿了顿，但那并非在犹豫是否要将真相说出口，而是由于回忆隐秘地兴奋起来，“我想我只是害怕被别人...被陛下看到我这幅样子...淫秽...下流...”

萨列里良好的教养使他说出那些词语时都像是受了恶魔勾引一样羞赧，用掉了所有勇气。

“啊，是这样。”对面的男人愉悦地笑起来，“您一面在向约瑟夫报告新歌剧的进展，一面又在脑子里放送我刚刚向您描述的画面。这很不好。”

他指向萨列里的斜后方，不顾自己直言皇帝的名姓是多大的忌讳:“索性我知道您是个坏孩子，早就为您准备好惩罚了。”

萨列里走进房间时全然没注意到所谓的惩罚，毕竟那只是一张普普通通的桌子。走近了他才发现桌上放着两卷皮带——拘束具。

无需多言，他自觉地半躺到桌上，等待下一步命令。萨列里甚至还在无意识地颤抖，为了对方打量他的眼神。

“把腿打开，固定好。”对方说，而萨列里一一照做，“自慰给我看。然后我再考虑今天要不要喂你。”

萨列里没有回答，尽管这有些失礼。为了得到他想要的，他必须要集中于这场色情表演。

方便动作他只能完全平躺，但这样他就看不到他的支配者了。可萨列里更加兴奋，因为对方不知是否降临在他身上的视线。那感觉似乎就像是他正站在约瑟夫二瑟的桌前，而内里却吸裹着一根尺寸偏大的假阳具，表面上端庄优雅，还得注意着不能让前液沾湿裤子，嘴上念着报告，脑子里转着时刻会被发现的恐惧和对发现后场景的幻想，皇帝一个疑惑的眼神就能让他腿都软下来。

他深呼吸一口气，脱掉那片碍事的布料之后把腿折起来，捆上带子，扣的很紧，白色的皮质陷进他裹着黑色丝袜的腿肉。

现在萨列里的腿间一览无余，颜色偏微浅淡的阴茎翘起来，由于丝带的束缚涨的略微泛红。他的确已经湿透了，小腹和会阴处沾着自己的体液，穴口挤出早晨被灌进去的润滑。

左手滑过柱身，右手食指被放进口中舔舐。晶亮的唾液挂在涂了深黑甲油的指头上，在他身体表面留下一路湿痕，最后轻易的被翕动的肛口吃下去。

——TBC——

**Author's Note:**

> 薛定谔的后续，本来昨天就能写得完，结果被820事件五雷轰顶当场萎掉…


End file.
